Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Hetalia
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Je me lance dans ce fandom timidement. Recueil des petits textes sur divers thèmes
1. La nourriture d'Allemagne

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Personnages/Couple: **Allemangne/Italie  
**Rating: **G  
**Défi:** Surprise

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était tout simplement surpris par le goût de cette nourriture. Allemagne l'avait habitué à ses saucisses peu appétissantes. Il mangeait quelque chose qui satisfaisait son palet. Son étonnement fut plus prononcer quand le blond lui avait dit qu'il en avait d'autres avec du rouge sur les joues. Allemagne avait beau parfois avoir marre du comportement enfantin d'Italie, il n'oubliait pour autant qu'il était son seul et unique ami. Pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, le jeune Italie avait pris pour une fille à cause de sa voix aiguë. La révélation avait vite fait le tour des autres états.


	2. La recette d'Allemagne

Thème: Est ce que tu pense à moi?  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Personnage/Couple: Allemagne/Italie  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. La recette du Kuglof non plus xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allemagne soupira longuement, malgré ses bêtises Italie lui manquait. Il avait encore été enlevé par les autres états dans l'espoir de renverser l'axe de pouvoir qu'il était avec Japon. Il se demandait si le brun pensait à lui parfois en disparaissant comme cela. Il posa son stylo et referma son journal avant de se mettre au fourneaux. Il grogna en repensant ce que le jeune lui avait dis l'autre jour. Il se mit en tête à cet instant de lui prouver qu'il pouvait cuisiner des plats de choix. Il sorti ses ingrédients un à un et remonta ses manches. Il savait qu'Italie reviendrais très vite dans un carton scotché avec plein de timbres. Le blond se mit en tête de faire un gâteau. Il fit fondre son chocolat au bain-marie avant d'y ajouter un peu de lait et du rhum. Il tamisa la farine avec soin pour éviter d'avoir des grumeaux avant de mettre la levure et les noisette réduite en poudre. Il mit de côté les deux mélange pour commencer le troisième : Beurre ramolli, jaune d'œufs et sucre. Il prit son mélange avec la farine pour continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il monterai les blancs d'œufs en neige quand toutes ses préparation ne ferait qu'un. Le blond essaya son front avant de battre vivement les blancs. Venait la partie plus délicate pour Allemagne : Incorporer la préparation blanche et fragile délicatement à sa préparation. Il repensa au brun innocent et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Italie reviendrait toujours vers le sévère, mais gentil blond. Il soupira longuement en mélangeant très lentement la futur Kuglof. Il préchauffa sur son four un moment avant de l'enfourner. Il attendit qu'il chauffe patiemment ouvrant la porte au facteur qui ramenait Italie en larmes. Il espérait qu'il ne brûlerai pas en attendant.

-Allemagne, grand frère France a été méchant avec moi.

Allemagne soupira longuement avant de lui faire câlin. Italie était une personne importante qu'importe qu'il fasse plus de bêtises que finir ses entraînements pour paraître moins faible.

-J'ai fait quelque chose pour toi

-Des pâtes à la bolognaise ?

-Non, un gâteau dont tu m'en dirai des nouvelles.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas si dégoûtant que tes saucisses Allemagne.

-On va bientôt le savoir.

-J'ai eu peur sans toi Allemagne.

Le blond sourit avant de sortir son gâteau qui coupa avant d'en donner un morceau au brun entourée d'une serviette pour pas qu'il se brûle les mains. Italie avait pensé à lui l'espace d'un moment. Allemagne lui avait manqué, cela réchauffait le cœur froid de ce dernier.


	3. La visite de Chine

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur

Personnages/Couples: Chine

Rating: G

Défi: Matière

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chine adorait sa cuisine particulière, mais il aimait cette tenue rouge qu'il portait en soie pure. Une bien noble matière pour une personne importante comme il était. Il profita de sa visite chez Italie pour y installer un quartier chinois. Son boulot de construction fini, il échangea quelques recettes pour spaghettis avec les habitants aussi solaires qu'était Italie. Il devait de saluer son ancien ennemi, mais à présent allié. L'homme vêtu de rouge fouilla le bâtiment désert sans y trouver une trace du brun maladroit, il soupira en y réfléchissant un peu à cette heure-ci, il devait sûrement être avec Allemagne.


	4. La beauté des choses

Thème: Beau comme un camion

Personnage: Amérique

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amérique revenait d'une énième visite chez japon. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait encore mis plein de rêves en tête. Il se dit d'un peu de lumières dans certaines villes comme là-bas lors de fêtes, rendrait certains endroits beaux comme des camions. Le blond repensa aux véhicules puissants qui traversaient chaque jour ses terres. Il savait pertinemment que les chauffeurs de poids lourds qui roulait étaient les seuls au monde à rendre leur moyen de transport aussi beau qu'un tableau d'un maître de la renaissance Française. Ce que France avait nié bien sûr, seul lui avait le style, comme il disait. Seul lui brillait dans le monde la mode. Pourtant des grands couturiers venaient de tous lieux à la fashion week. Il sourit avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo effrayant en hurlant. Comment on pouvait faire des trucs aussi laids ? Lui-même se le demandait. L'homme se cacha sous ses couvertures après sa partie ayant peur que le croque-mitaine mange son âme repensa aux poids et sourit avant de s'endormir.


	5. La conclusion d'Autriche

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur

Personnages/Couples: Autriche/Amérique

Rating: G

Défi: Tête

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sa tête allait exploser pour finir. Amérique voulant rivalisé avec l'art subtil de la musique avec Autriche qui était connue pour ses grands compositeurs. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, c'est que cela, il avait emmené des morceaux de hip-hop. L'homme à la chevelure blonde se vantait que sa nation formait les talents de demain. Son homologue européen ne pouvait pas nier ce point néanmoins, il devait dire ses pensées.

-Franchement c'est cela que tu appelles de la musique ? La mienne au moins t'apaise au lieu de te donner un mal de tête aussi lourd que tes plats vite faits.


	6. Visible peut-être

Personnage(s): Canada

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à leurauteur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Peine perdue, Canada soupira longuement. Il avait tenté de parler lui aussi, mais personne ne l'écoutait, personne le voyait. Il se sentait si invisible, pourtant, il avait lui aussi des chose à dire. France tourna la tête vers lui, le visage de l'homme à la chevelure blonde et aux lunettes carrées. Il respira profondément avant de prononcer quelques mots, le temps qu'il le fasse, le débat avait repris sans qu'il dise le moindre mot. Il serra l'ours blanc avec une petite moue. Point positif à tout cela : quelqu'un l'avait vu. Et pas son frère, Amérique, mais France, un homme en bien des points particulier.


End file.
